


Stopover

by Tarume



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Ship Repairs, Sora can't drive without crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarume/pseuds/Tarume
Summary: The Keyblade kid and the King's men are back and Cid sets about fixing their ship.





	Stopover

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old piece of Cid love I found on my computer.

He was a mechanic, plain and simple. He liked to smoke and drink, but most of all he liked anything that moved without needing to be alive. So when the little brat needed a little maintenance done for his ship, as much as he grumbled, he had fun with the little ship. 

So one day when he had just gotten done with another large piece of maintenance and was ready to head back to Merlin's house and get some much needed alcoho—food. Yuffie wasn’t a welcome sight. “what do you want Yuffie?”, he said in a gruff grumble looking flatly at her too perky demeanor.

“Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back and they kinda did something to their ship they were too afraid to come to you about and now it wont fly.” she giggled. His flat look got even flatter and his voice was near murderous, “too scared huh? They keep breaking that ship and I’ll give them something to be scared of!”.

Stomping to were the brat's ship always was when it was damaged in any way (which was too often for Cid's taste) Cid stewed, getting more and more annoyed. Someone who couldn’t fly shouldn't be allowed to fly! Even Spikey took care of his own bike when it was broken (which wasn't often) and kept it clean!!

Arriving at the hanger Cid looked around and felt a twitch at the sight of the ship. There were dents everywhere! And exposed wires! And cracked windows! Did the brat have a death wish! If crashing like this doesn’t kill them I will! was Cid's main line of thought. It was going to be a long night with repairs like this. 

The longer he worked the angrier he got. I just repaired that a few weeks ago... that cant be broken...what were they doing?!?! going inside to rearrange some wires Cid looked around and felt his blood run cold. There was blood stains scattered around the main cabin, in the seats, on the floor... it was obvious they had been cleaned as well as they could have been but still... 

Cid rocked back on his heals rethinking his earlier thoughts. They were going to get themselves killed, but maybe not because they were completely incompetent. The brat was always tired when he came around, any injuries could be healed with a potion or hidden. Cid sighed and got back to work.

____________________________________________________________________________-

Later, as he was working the door to the hanger screeched as someone pushed it open. Thinking it was Leon or someone Cid didn’t turn around. “um... excuse me Cid... c-can I help?”asked a shy voice. Cid started, that was not Leon. Turning, Cid found himself facing the brat himself, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The brat tried quickly explain himself thinking Cid's surprise was disapproval. “uh.. you see we're really sorry 'bout getting the ship into such bad shape and we're really thankful for you fixing it and... well... I was wondering if you needed help—not like you need help its just... um...” 

“Hand me that wrench”.

The brat looked startled and jumped as quickly as he could to do as he was told. Outwardly Cid rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly at the brat; inwardly, he took note of the slight limp and how he favored his left side and seemed to curl in on himself a little too much as he bumped into the counter. They worked in relative peace for a while with minimal (as can be around Cid) cussing and it seemed like the work might be done before dinner. 

It takes a lot to impress a guy like Cid and the brat did just that. The brat wasn’t exceptionally smart or at all coordinated, but he was strong and flexible, able to get to one of the wires hidden far down between several large pieces of machinery that Cid would have had to remove had he been on his own. What really impressed him though was that the kid didn’t complain and once something was explained to him he seemed to understand it and would use that information to figure other things out. 

The brat's limp was worse by the time they were done and on their way back to Merlin's house. Cid didn’t offer any help. He might have slightly slowed their pace but if the brat was to be a man he wouldn't need help. 

The rest of the night went on like usual and Cid had no other chances to talk to the brat, but that night he couldn’t help but think about him. The brat was what? 14? and he was out doing a mans job. Fighting a mans fight with no experience, no formal fighting know-how, and wasn’t even tall enough to reach the cookies on the top shelf. Heck, the boy still tried to sneak cookies from under Leon's nose.

Then there was the bloodstains in the cabin. Every time he came to visit Leon always made sure the brat had as many potions as could be spared and the brat always told them how he was able to get some on other worlds, plus all three travelers knew the Cure spell. Were their adventures so hard that they used all their potions then didn’t have enough energy to cast such a simple spell?

Then his thoughts shifted: they were making a fourteen-year-old brat go on dangerous enough missions that a sack full of potions and ethers weren’t enough for him to not be limping days afterward. That wasn't an appealing thought. 

Cid fell asleep that night with plans for a certain little gummi ship that needed to better protect its passengers and places a few potions could be stored—just in case...


End file.
